Golden time
by GreatPeace
Summary: Histoire qui se passe avant IronMan3. Quand le SHIELD découvre une nouvelle source d'énergie beaucoup plus puissante que le Tesseract, ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'elle était aussi convoité par un groupe terroriste. De plus, il semble qu'une vieille connaissance de Steve en soit aussi concerné.


AN : Okay, donc, *se racle la gorge* Salut ! C'est ma première fanfic ici, non ce n'est pas ma première tout court, c'est ma première sur Avengers ! J'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu le Soldat de l'Hiver (qui était super en passant :D), je l'ai écrite alors que je m'ennuyais en cours. A l'origine c'était vraiment juste un OS où Steve rencontre juste mon persos comme ça puis au final je suis allée plus loin. Je l'ai fait lire à une amie et elle a bien aimé donc je vous la partage. C'est vraiment la première fois aussi que je fais une fanfic ou j'ajoute un de mes persos comme persos principale. Je sais pas si vous allez l'aimer ._. J'espère, j'espère ne pas l'avoir fait Mary-sue surtout, c'est ma plus grosse peur O_O (je l'ai crée il y a 11 ans maintenant, elle n'a pas arrêté de changer).  
Et si vous voyez des fautes, prévenez moi quand même x_x je ne suis pas parfaite, oui je fais des fautes !

* * *

« _Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde. » _Antoine de Saint-Exupéry

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

Les nuages étaient particulièrement étalés dans le ciel d'un Brooklyn des années trente, les couleurs monochromes se marièrent bien aux couleurs grises de ses quartiers. Une légère brume s'était emparée de l'arrondissent de New York, pouvant faire croire que cette journée-ci était encore une journée épouvantable à surmonter. La crise empirait de plus en plus et encore beaucoup de gens durent passer la nuit dehors.

Dans ce monde de grande Dépression, il n'y avait pas que les adultes qui se retrouvaient malheureux après avoir perdu leurs emplois respectif. Il y avait ce jeune garçon qui ne pourra pas aller plus loin dans cette ruelle totalement sombre et inquiétante. Même si la brume était légère, il n'y avait personne pour voir ce pauvre gamin seul contre quatre autre garçon qui laissaient paraître être beaucoup plus grand que lui, que cela soit en âge ou bien en taille.

Le garçon portait ses yeux sur ses quatre agresseurs, il savait de toute manière la raison pour laquelle il s'était retrouvé ici. Cela a commencé à être une habitude avec lui, mais il n'avait jamais pris la peine de fuir même si les idiots qui lui faisaient face étaient plus costaud. Maigrelet comme il est, jamais il ne ferait en aucun cas peur à des imbéciles qui lui en voulaient pas qu'à lui personnellement. Mais de toute manière, il ne fuirait pas. Peut-être est-ce pour prouver qu'il n'était pas faible, ou peut-être parce qu'il se devait d'être courageux. La guerre qu'il n'avait guère connue mais seulement par les mots de sa mère l'avait rendu untel, un courageux soldat qui s'engage dans une guerre qui ne sera que sanglante. Oui il voulait être comme ça, un soldat parfait qui n'avait peur de rien, qui part sur le champ de bataille et qui n'en ressortira que s'il est vainqueur. Alors cela ne sera, au grand non, jamais, quatre imbéciles qui souhaitaient férocement le mettre au sol et le voir pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Sans se douter une seule seconde, il vit que le « leader » de la petite bande c'était avancé vers lui pour ensuite le prendre par le colle avec violence afin de l'enfoncer contre le mur qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres. Une légère douleur traversa son dos lorsque celui-ci claqua contre la paroi de brique. Il tenta avec une légère timidité de poser l'une de ses mains sur le poignet de son agresseurs et de forcer afin de lui faire croire que s'il continuait, il y avait un risque qu'il s'énerve.

Le leader ne prit pas en compte de ce que l'enfant souhaitait lui faire, à vrai dire il ne s'en fichait qu'à moitié. Il avait cette impression que sa victime ne souhaitait que l'implorer. Il commença par répondre un léger sourire sarcastique avec des yeux mi-clos.

-C'est ta manière de supplier ? Ricana-t-il. Avec un massage rempli d'intention ?

L'enfant desserra sa main, il comprit qu'au final cela ne servirait à rien. L'autre aussi, il lâcha mollement le colle du garçon.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'arranger qui se reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il atterrit sur ses genoux puis il cracha un léger filet de sang. Il s'essuya avec le bout de sa manche et fixa avec plus de rage l'idiot qui lui avait refiler un coup. Ce n'était pas son premier coup qu'il avait reçu dans sa figure, mais plus le temps passait, plus son exaspération augmentée. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas durer et qu'il allait se retrouver au sol, ces lâches vont finir par lui envoyer toute sorte de coups de pied.

-Hey !

C'était une voix qui avait fait un long écho, elle provenait de derrière la bande de garçons qui furent maintenant horrifier à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les voir martyriser un autre garçon. En se retournant, ils virent que ce n'était qu'une fille, elle avait l'air d'avoir la même tranche d'âge qu'eux. Seulement, ces vêtements étaient la preuve qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici. Elle n'abordait absolument pas le style vestimentaire des autres jeunes filles de leurs écoles par exemple, même un adulte n'oserait pas. Une simple queue de cheval, une frange totalement rebelle, un tee-shirt sans manche, un pantalon bouffant qui avait l'air d'être transparent, et aussi provocante que cela pouvait être, il y avait des rivières de perles qui descendaient le long de ses jambes.

La bande ne fit absolument rien, ils ne faisaient que la dévisagé. L'enfant par contre, était toujours au sol, il avait relevé les yeux lorsqu'il comprit que ses agresseurs avaient cessé de s'intéresser à lui. Il n'arrivait pas à analyser tous les détails de la tête de, très certainement, sa sauveteuse. Il vit simplement qu'elle avait ses mains sur ses hanches et porter une attention si mécontente.

Ses pas se rapprochèrent de la bande puis elle finit par leur demander :

-C'est comme ça que vous martyrisez les plus faibles ?

Un long silence était là, cela avait étonné autant les agresseurs que l'enfant. Il n'y avait pas de réponse sur leurs bouts de langue. À vrai dire, ils se communiquèrent entre eux ce que cette fille voulait vraiment. Voulait-elle les rejoindre pour les aider à attaquer le garçon. Pour ce dernier, cela n'allait qu'empirer si elle souhaite se joindre à eux. Ce n'était pas grave si quelqu'un se rajouter à la bande pour continuer à le martyriser, mais ce qui l'inquiéter, c'était le simple faite qu'une fille veuille elle aussi le battre. Jamais une fille ne l'avait touché, il n'y avait que les garçons.

Un frisson remonta dans sa colonne vertébral quand il s'aperçut qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, surtout de lui. Elle avait fait apparaître un minuscule couteau dans sa main qui devait provenir d'une de ses poches, sauf si elle est magicienne, puis elle agrippa son autre main à la mâchoire du pauvre garçon. Il commençait à être vraiment apeuré. Elle força fortement sur sa mâchoire afin qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche. En même temps, il pouvait apercevoir les autres enfants qui possédaient les yeux écarquillés de ce qu'ils voyaient.

-D'abord, on essaye de lui couper sa langue. Parce qu'après, il va se mettre à crier et ça deviendra énervant.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une manière si lente afin que les cinq garçons autour d'elle puisse la comprendre mais aussi avec une certaine perversité dans sa voix.

-Ensuite, continua-t-elle, on essayera de lui retirer ses ongles, vous verrez, ça deviendra terriblement excitant !

Toujours aucune réponses de la part de ceux qui regardaient avec horreur. L'enfant, lui, il arrivait enfin à ressentir une immense peur, il avait cette impression qu'il ne survivra pas très longtemps et qu'aujourd'hui c'est la dernière fois. Que dira sa mère ?

-Alors, qui commence en premier ?

Elle s'était retournée afin de savoir si quelqu'un allait se prononcer. Dire quelque chose. Elle n'y vit que des non fait par leurs tête.

-Personne ? Bon, bah, je vais le faire moi même.

Tout le monde était prise par la peur, les quatre se mirent à s'enfuir afin de ne pas en voir davantage. Le garçon, lui, ferma les yeux, ne s'attendant qu'au pire. Mais rien ne vint, il ne ressentit rien du tout mis à part que celle qui le tenait trop fort l'avait relâché doucement.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Sa voix avait changé, elle est devenue beaucoup plus douce et réconfortante. Il ouvrit lentement ses yeux afin de voir « sa » sauveteuse qui lui avait offert un doux sourire.

-C'était la meilleure façon pour pouvoir les faire fuir.

Son cœur s'était calmé, sa respiration ralentissait. Il émit d'une voix tremblante :

-Alors, vous n'allez pas m'arracher la langue ? Ni les ongles ?

Sa réaction lui semblait beaucoup trop mignon pour elle, elle se mit à rire.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je ne le fais pas sur les enfants !

Même si c'était pour l'apaiser, ça devenait beaucoup plus terrifient, de ce qu'il venait de comprendre en tout cas. Il tenta de se lever doucement et de partir comme si de rien n'était, cette fille lui faisait quand même peur.

-Hé ! Attend ! Où tu vas ?

Il finit par se figer totalement. Elle aussi se releva, montrant qu'elle était plus grande que lui d'une tête seulement.

-Je t'ai sauvé, tu dois me rendre quelque chose en retour.

Il savait que cela cacher quelque chose, il l'avait pressentit. Ainsi c'est comme ça que les gens vivent dans une période de crise, il n'y a plus rien de « gratuit », même un petit coup de main il fallait le payer. Et puis c'était aussi ridicule d'aider un gamin comme lui.

-Vous … Vous voulez combien ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix qui tremblait.

-Hein ? Fit-elle, avec confusion.

Elle s'aperçut que le garçon était à la recherche dans ses poches afin de trouver son petit porte-monnaie pour pouvoir « récompenser » l'escroc qu'il avait face à lui.

-Combien ? Reprit-il avec un peu plus de courage.

-Hé ho, on se calme ! Protesta-t-elle. Je veux seulement que tu me donnes une pomme.

La confusion se marqua sur son visage en entier. Il ne savait pas si elle était sérieuse.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je souhaite juste avoir une pomme, ou quelque chose à manger. Je meurs de faim !

-Vous êtes sérieuse ?

-Non non, j'ai l'avion du vol MH370 garé dans mon jardin, là c'est sérieux.

Il n'avait pas très bien comprit. Il y eu juste deux secondes de silence puis elle reprit.

-Evidemment que je suis sérieuse ! J'ai faim, tu comprends ? Je sors d'un long voyage et j'ai pas eu le temps de manger !

Avec une grande inspiration, l'enfant demanda :

-C'est pour ça que vous aviez un accent !

Elle regarda dans tous les sens puis elle se força à rire.

-Oui ! Exactement ! J'ai un accent ! … D'où ?

Son dernier mot ne cachait aucun mensonge, elle se posait la question et elle _lui_ posait la question. L'enfant continua à la dévisager tout en réfléchissant.

-… France ?

-Alors oui ! Je viens de … Cet endroit …

Il y eu encore du silence, on pouvait entendre le vent qui caressait la surface du mur de brique bien que je n'ai jamais entendu du vent qui caresse un mur. Ils s'échangèrent encore un regard puis enfin de compte, elle brisa le silence :

-Bon ! Et bien, tu m'amènes chez toi ? Car je suppose que tu ne possèdes pas de pomme sur toi.

L'enfant soupira, il finit par l'inviter à le suivre mais enfin de compte elle passa devant lui et elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Au faite, je m'appelle Marlee, reste prêt de moi et ne pose pas de questions stupides. D'accord ?

Alors qu'elle se retourna afin de continuer dans la direction que le jeune garçon voulait partir, elle se prit, sans l'avoir vu, un panneau dans la figure. Elle tomba en arrière.

Le garçon posa sa main sur sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de rire, il n'était audible que légèrement puis il le lâcha entièrement.

-Aouch …

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

Sur le chemin, Marlee avait posé la question si, réellement, cela ne le dérangea pas de l'amener chez elle pour lui donner à manger. Il avait répondu que non mais avec une certaine difficulté. Car la seule chose qui le mettait dans une réel difficulté, c'était avec les filles. Dieu le sait qu'il avait du mal. Il ne sait pas parler aux filles, il ne sait pas comment être avec une fille. Non rien à cela. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, c'était qu'elle soit plus grande que lui. Bon, elle ne semblait pas une adulte. Pourquoi était-elle seule d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi vient-elle de si loin, seule ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle sauvé ? Une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il ne le sera jamais, que cela sera un mystère, cette fille ne l'aura aidé que par pitié car il était trop petit, trop faible face à quatre individus. Faible. Il détestait ce mot.

Lorsqu'il termina son dégout intérieur, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Ce n'était rien de fantastique, juste un immeuble comme les autres au beau milieu de Brooklyn. Il était au deuxième étage. Ce n'était pas fatiguant pour lui de traverser les escaliers tous les jours.

Enfin entrer dans l'appartement, le garçon fit attendre Marlee dans la salle à manger afin d'aller chercher ce que « mademoiselle » souhaitait. Une pomme. Il trouva alors dans sa corbeille à fruit la dernière pomme qui lui restait. Il est revenu vers elle avec la pomme en question. Il leva sa main qui contenait la pomme en question. Marlee fit une grimace à la vu de la pomme, elle était jaune, mais bon s'il n'y avait que ça, il fallait osé. Elle prit la pomme et la mit à sa bouche. Elle mâcha trois fois puis elle recracha le morceau à côté du jeune garçon. Il fixa le morceau atterrir à ses pieds.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda-elle d'un ton arrogant.

-Une pomme !

-Elle est dégoutante !

-Vous avez dit que vous aimez les pommes !

-Les pommes rouges ! Ça c'est juste bon pour faire des tartes. Mais les rouges restent les meilleures. Tu en as pas ?

-Elles sont trop chères pour qu'on en achète.

-Raah ! Encore payer, toujours payer, yen a marre de pays à la fin ! Et puis pour des pommes, c'est juste immonde. Tu as pas un autre fruit ?

Il haussa des épaules. Puis il se retourna et il vit que sa corbeille était aussi rempli de banane. Il en prit une et retourna vers Marlee afin de la lui offrir. Elle prit la banane de la même manière qu'il lui avait tendu la pomme. Elle l'éplucha puis elle la porta à sa bouche. Le garçon la regarda en lui faisant un sourire, espérant que cette banane puisse la satisfaire. Malheureusement, son visage anima une grosse grimace de dégout qu'elle recracha aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait fait avec la pomme. Marlee retourna la banane pour lui montrer une marque marron.

-Banane pourrit … T'as essayé de m'empoissonner ?

Le pauvre garçon secoua un long non avec sa tête. Il commençait à désespérer. Rien ne satisfait cette fille, aucun moyen de s'en débarrasser aussi. Aussi longtemps qu'elle n'acceptera pas la nourriture qu'il lui propose, elle restera. Il en était terriblement certain.

-Tu sais cuisiner ? Demanda-t-elle, avec espoir.

À nouveau, il secoua la tête en guise de non. Marlee leva les yeux au ciel puis elle soupira lourdement tout en se frottant la tête.

-Il faut tout faire soit même dans ce pays ! Gémit-elle avec une pointe d'irritation.

Elle frôla le jeune enfant afin de pouvoir arriver dans sa cuisine. La jeune étrangère ouvrit tous les tiroirs afin de rechercher son « bien » toujours avec un léger mécontentement. Aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire, il valait mieux voir ce qu'il y avait afin de préparer un menu.

Et toujours, le garçon était fixé sur place, ne savant comment réagir parce qu'il voyait. Essayer de hurler afin de faire sortir cette intruse ? Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il ne voulait pas la faire partir, la présence de cette fille dans sa maison lui mettait mal à l'aise mais il se sentait si bien. Elle n'avait pas l'air mauvaise ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Elle ne l'avait pas forcé lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé si cela le dérangeait de la faire venir à sa maison, une preuve de politesse peut-être. Toujours est-il qu'elle se sert dans son frigo, ses tiroirs en quête de nourriture pour faire très certainement _sa_ cuisine.

-Oï ! Reste pas debout comme ça ! Met nous la table ! Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton supérieur.

« Met nous », est-ce qu'elle veut inviter d'autre personne chez lui ? Non, là non. Mais si elle lui avait demandé de l'amener chez lui, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas avec ses amis, si elle en a ? Ou bien, ferait-elle la cuisine pour eux deux ? Cela lui semblait totalement étrange …

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

Dans ses souvenirs de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait les courses, il se souvenait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses, quand il l'avait fait avec sa nounou qui s'était gentiment proposée de l'aider. Mais alors, pourquoi et comment la table de son salon était bondé de plat chaud. Jamais dans sa petite et minuscule vie, il n'avait vu cette table remplie. Même des plats qu'il n'avait encore vus en vrai et seulement dans quelque recette de cuisine. Il commençait à être mal à l'aise, ses yeux ne se détachèrent toujours pas de cette table remplie. S'il y avait tout ceci ici, toute la nourriture qu'il lui restait, qu'allait-il manger les autres fois ?

-Et voilà ! S'écria la jeune fille aux cheveux clairs.

Il revint sur terre. Son invitée avait un étendu sourire, ce qui le poussa à s'asseoir à sa propre table, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, ou dire même.

-J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas non plus tes parents. J'ai pas résisté de faire cuire tout ce qu'il y avait.

Il l'avait remarqué. Mais pour ce qu'il y avait, il était impossible qu'ils puissent, à deux, manger tout ce que la table contenait.

-Si tu veux on les attend ! Je leur expliquerais que « tu étais seul et que tu avais faim et donc que tu souhaitais manger donc tu as demandé à une amie » !  
Les yeux du garçon ne s'étaient pas relevés sur elle, il regarda toujours les plats. Sa mère ne pourrait jamais faire ce genre de choses, et il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour déguster tous ces plats avec elle.

-Maman rentre tard. Dit-il.

-Ah ? Et ton père ?

-Il est mort.

Sa réaction fut instantanée, elle se figea quelques secondes, les yeux droits vers l'enfant qui regardait ailleurs, tout en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle sentit avec une grande violence psychologique qu'elle avait touché un point sensible envers son hôte.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-il sur un ton neutre. Je ne l'ai pas connu.

Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas connu, il aurait aimé le connaître, et cela se voyait, avait-il fait quelque chose « d'exemplaire » pour qu'elle puisse constater qu'il y avait un grand désire pour le rencontrer ?

Elle expira doucement puis elle décida de changer un peu le sujet pour baisser la légère tension qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

-Au fait, je ne connais toujours pas ton nom.

Depuis qu'il était à table, il releva enfin la table pour faire face à Marlee. Il lui dit aussitôt.

-Steven Rogers.

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur Marlee.

-C'est cool comme nom, on dirait le nom d'un super héros.

Même si cela semblait n'être qu'un simple compliment afin de le rassurer, Steven se mit à rire. Marlee fit disparaître son sourire et se montra confuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Vous êtes drôle.

Après plusieurs clignotements, elle sourit de nouveau.

-C'est bien d'être drôle ! Le monde serait meilleur s'il était plus drôle !

Elle tendit une fourchette puis elle ramena le premier plat qui se tenait face à elle. Elle releva de nouveaux les yeux pour voir Steven qui n'avait pas du tout bouger enfin de compte.

-Si tu ne manges pas au moins quelque chose, tu vas blesser mes sentiments …

Il réagit vite à ce qu'elle vint de dire, faisant comme elle, il se serviy d'un plat qui était proche de lui. Malgré qu'ils allaient avaler des grosses parts, elle finit à nouveau par entamer une discussion.

-Tu as quel âge, Steven ?

-J'ai douze ans !

-Et tu veux être un héros plus tard ?

Une douce hésitation succomba en lui.

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux être un grand dessinateur.

-Oh je vois ! Je suppose que c'est ta plus grande passion.

Il hocha sa tête.

-C'est pas étonnant. Moi j'adore cuisiner et j'aime surtout, faire du piano.

Il avait baissé ses yeux pour voir les doigts de Marlee qui bougeaient, comme si elle jouait à un piano imaginaire. Ça ressembler aussi à un tic. Ce simple geste était comme le signal pour lui autoriser à partir loin dans ses rêves. Elle regarda ailleurs. Derrière lui même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait rien.

Elle en sortie directement puis elle émit un soupire.

-Bon, on commence ? Si on attend trop, ça va être froid !

Steven ne se pressa pas de prendre sa fourchette et de s'en servir afin de creuser dans sa nourriture et de la ressortir avec un immense tas. Il l'a mit dans sa bouche sous les regards de sa cuisinière puis dégusta doucement. Lorsqu'il mâcha, il pouvait sentir et ressentir de la joie. Non, il n'allait pas réagir comme l'avait fait Marlee suite à son dégout de ses fruits, c'était beaucoup plus fort, meilleur.

-C'est très bon !

-Et bien mange ce que tu veux et tout ce que tu peux, je te trouve assez maigrichons.

Il hocha la tête. Il mangea toujours doucement mais il était aussi pressé de gouter aux autres plats qui étaient face à lui. Il se servit alors d'une cuillère de tout ce qu'il y avait afin de pas gaspiller si jamais il ne venait à ne pas aimer.

Il repensa aux derniers repas qu'il avait eu auparavant, seulement en compagnie de sa mère, parfois sa nourrisse mais avec personne d'autre. Les repas à l'école étaient plutôt rapides vu que beaucoup s'amusaient à lui lancer de la nourriture sur sa tête. Il chercha dans ses souvenirs à quelle période il avait eu un bon repas comme celui-ci. Noël mais malgré le dur travail de sa mère, il était parfois rare de voir de la dinde sur cette table.

Enfin de compte, il craqua. Les larmes tombèrent.

Marlee le regarda, visiblement choqué parce qu'elle voyait.

-Je veux bien croire que je cuisine super bien mais c'est pas la peine d'en pleurer à grosse larme.

-Non, c'est que … C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient chez moi et qui me fait la cuisine.

-Tu sais, tu peux toujours commander une pizza si tu as personne pour te faire la cuisine.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler, visiblement, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Prise de panique, Marlee rectifia ses paroles.

-Je veux dire, je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup d'amis, et que tu es souvent seul à la maison.

-Oui.

Et à sa grande habitude, Marlee expira lentement mais bruyamment.

-Je vous remercierais jamais assez pour m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Continua-t-il. Personne ne vient jamais à mon secours.

Marlee leva les yeux ailleurs, après, elle répondit :

-J'ai connu un gamin qui était comme toi.

Cette phrase attira au mieux l'attention de Steven.

-Il était faible et il s'en prenait souvent plein dans la figure.

Elle rigola, un rire sans véritable humour mais nostalgique.

-Et un jour, tu ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ?

-Non.

-Il est devenu un homme, un vrai !

Les yeux de Steven se mirent à briller comme des étoiles.

-Un jour, il est partit en guerre puis il est revenu en héros ! Tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ?

Steven hocha plusieurs fois sa tête. Il essuya donc les dernières gouttes de ses yeux avec son bras.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il devient maintenant ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant, réfléchissant à sa réponse mais hésitante à la donner.

-Il est mort.

Steven baissa sa tête, tout espoir réduit à néant, une grande espérance de perdu.

-Ne fais pas cette tête là ! Il est mort vieux, c'était … une mort naturelle !  
Même si c'était censé le rassurer, ça ne marchait pas complètement. Il continua à manger en silence.

-Tu sais, je suis partie de chez moi.

Il releva ses yeux sur elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressent. Moi je voulais de l'aventure, de l'action mais rester cloitrer chez moi c'était pas mon truc.

-Moi je suis jamais sorti de Brooklyn.

-Tu devrais ! J'ai rencontré des gens, nous avons voyagé sur diffèrent monde !

Elle s'arrêta sur le dernier mot, se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore fait une boulette.

-De pays je veux dire. Oui je suis allée sur plein de pays et j'ai pas encore terminé mon aventure.

-Où sont tes amis ?

Un petit silence de deux secondes dura, puis elle reprit :

-On s'est séparé. Certain on souhaitait arrêté l'aventure, d'autre … D'autre ont disparu.  
-C'est terrible.

-C'est bien pour cette raison que je suis venue ici, je les cherche.

Encore une fois, il y avait un long silence.

-Tu veux que je te raconte divers aventures que j'ai eu ?

Steven marqua un grand sourire, puis il cria un grand oui afin de pouvoir entendre ses récits.

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

Le repas se termina sur plusieurs rires, souvent un mélange entre l'enfant et la grande fille. Elle avait raconté divers aventures qui ne pouvaient être que les plus intéressantes pour lui. Elle s'en était rendu compte que cela l'amusait beaucoup. Au moins, ils avaient bien mangé et bien rit.

-Et souvient toi Steven, méfie toi des pécheurs qui s'appellent Eustache, ils sont terriblement lourds …  
-Oui m'dame.

Marlee tenta de calmer ses légers fou-rires qui continuait de résister. Steven, lui, lui adressa un nouveau sourire, sincère et très grand. Marlee finit par gagner contre tous ses fou-rires qui répétait sans cesse.

Elle fit une mine rêveuse qui devint ensuite sérieuse.

-Je vais devoir rentrer chez moi …

Steven perdit son sourire. Ce qu'elle venait de dire était trop rapide mais aussi triste, pour lui. Sa mâchoire trembla doucement.

-Tu repars en France ? Mais on vient à peine de se rencontrer …

-Désolée. Il faut que je rentre, ici je n'ai rien trouvé, mais il faut que je puisse réfléchir à l'endroit où je pourrais chercher.

Elle se leva de table tout évitant le regard du garçon puis elle se tourna et se dirigea vers une fenêtre encore fermée.

-Alors emmène-moi avec toi !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, comme si elle avait entendu quelque chose interdit. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le regarder à nouveau, elle vit une immense détermination dans ses yeux.

-Je veux venir avec toi ! Reprit-il.

-Je …

-S'il te plait !

-Je ne peux pas …

Sa tête se baissa de honte. Elle savait qu'il demanderait un souhait impossible mais elle ne pouvait le rendre heureux, surtout en l'emmenant avec elle.

-Si tu viens avec moi, tu ne pourras peut-être plus jamais revenir ici.

Elle aperçut rapidement que les mains du garçon, renfermer dans des poings, tremblèrent.

-Je n'ai rien à perdre !

-Et tes proches ? Tes amis ? Ta mère ? Elle a encore besoin de toi. Après tout, elle a une tuberculose …

Tout se figea autour d'eux. Et tout c'était concentré sur Steven qui avait la bouche ouverte. Il recula d'un pas, mais fit signe qu'il n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il regarda toujours Marlee qui elle, n'avait pas bougé, dans une certaine horreur.

-Qu'est-ce que … Comment … Qui vous a dit ça ?

Marlee essaya de faire en sorte d'être confuse.

-C'est toi qui me l'a dit.

Il secoua la tête dans tous les sens, craignant le contraire.

-Non, je ne vous l'ai pas dit ! J'ai dit qu'elle rentrait tard … Mais j'ai rien dit d'autre …

La persuasion de Marlee ne pouvait aller plus loin. Cela ne marchera pas plus. Il ne devait pas savoir comment elle le savait, non il ne devait pas savoir qui elle était tout simplement, il n'avait pas à le savoir.

Elle soupira de nouveau, un long soupire d'exaspération. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui lança un regard sec.

-De toute façon, tu ne te souviendras de rien ! Cette rencontre n'a jamais eu lieux !

Elle n'hésita pas lorsqu'elle posa ses deux mains sur chaque cotés de la tête du garçon. Elle pouvait sentir son regard, à la fois terrifier mais aussi terriblement triste sur elle. Quand elle déposa ses yeux sur les siens elle pouvait y voir autre chose que de la tristesse. De la solitude. Aucune joie. Seulement de la solitude. Elle commença à se demander, comment un être aussi fragile sur cette terre pouvait ressentir des émotions aussi douloureuses. Il y a quelques minutes, elle l'avait vu rire, pourquoi n'était-il pas comme ça tous les jours, tout le temps ? Mais c'est vrai, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, il se faisait agresser tous les soirs en rentrant de l'école. Sa mère allait très certainement mourir, il allait être réellement seul. Mais il n'était pas encore assez fort. Il ne devait pas ressentir ces émotions à cet âge là. Ce sont des choses de grandes personnes.

Et surtout, pourquoi il lui rappelait une personne qui lui était terriblement importante pour elle ?

Elle grinça des dents. Ses mains tombèrent sur les omoplates de Steven puis elle rapprocha avec une force brusque mais pas méchante, le garçon contre elle. Elle le serra étroitement. Sa tête se posa sur la sienne.

Steven avait sa tête collée contre le haut de sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre les sanglots de Marlee, mais rien d'autre, même pas un cœur qui battait.

-Marlee, demanda-t-il avec une petite voix, ça va ?

Elle répondit d'abord avec un reniflement.

-Je peux vraiment pas t'emmener avec moi, ce n'est pas possible.

Ses mains se reposa sur les épaules de Steven et elle l'écarta d'elle.

-Tu dois rester ici car ta place c'est là. Un jour tu partiras seul, et tu feras un long voyage et tu reviendras de nouveau ici car c'est là que tu dois retourner. Tu ne peux pas encore t'en aller. Reste encore, avec ta mère surtout. Tu n'es pas encore seul, et je te promets, que tu ne le seras jamais.

-Mais, on est ami …

Elle hocha sa tête.

-Oui, et nous le serons toujours. C'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais seul. Mon enfant chéri.

Steven songea que ce qu'elle venait de dire était un compliment, même s'il ne connaissait pas véritablement ce que cela pouvait définir.

Marlee le lâcha puis elle tourna des talons, de nouveau prête à partir.

-Mais vous reviendrez au moins me voir ?

Encore une fois, elle s'immobilisa.

-Vous reviendrez me voir ? S'il vous plait ! Si on est ami, revenez me voir ! Promettez le moi !

Sa tête se tourna à lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Attend moi, le sept à sept heures.

Il ne savait même plus quand était-ce le sept ce mois-ci, mais il avait hâte. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et par réflexe, il cligna des yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit des yeux, Marlee n'était plus en face de lui, la fenêtre était ouverte et le courant d'air faisait danser les rideaux dans tous les sens. Il n'avait pas compris comment elle avait pu s'en aller en moins d'une seconde et dans le silence. Mais elle avait certainement des secrets et peut-être qu'un jour, il sera la personne qui les connaître, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps. Il se rapprocha de la fenêtre en question et sortit sa tête afin de regarder tout autour, voir si elle était toujours là pour lui adresser un regard. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de fille aux cheveux très clairs. Tout c'était volatilisé comme s'il s'était réveillé. Il y avait encore le repas qui n'était pas débarrassé comme preuve qu'elle était bien venue ici. Une petite question heurta son esprit.

-De quels couleurs ils étaient réellement ses cheveux ? Se demanda-t-il tout en le murmurant.

**oO°OoO°OoO°OoO°OoO°Oo**

Tous les sept des ans, il attendit, passivement. Le ciel ne lui répondait que du brouillard, de la pluie et des cris des personnes inconnues qu'il entendait au loin mais jamais il y eu de fille avec des habits orientaux et un accent français revenir vers lui, ne serait-ce que lui dire bonjour. Il était resté assis à sa fenêtre, à dessiner, à attendre. Et lorsque le sept où il n'y avait personne s'arrêté, il attendit avec impatience le prochain sept.

Le temps passa, l'enfant grandissait, l'enfant devint un adulte et l'adulte oublia et il partit en guerre.


End file.
